


Strategy [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Best Defense Series [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Side Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron tries to figure out the side effects of his core magic.</p><p>Takes place during A Good Offense ch. 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategy [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strategy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97130) by JoIsBishMyoga. 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/BDGO%20Extras/Strategy.mp3) | 5:07 | 5.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[BD/GO Extras Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/BDGO%20Extras%20Podbook.m4b) | 2:44:49 | 74.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/strategy) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/best-defensegood-offense-extras-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Forward Time to the Past_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
